Cribs and play yards are devices designed to hold one or more child therein. A crib typically includes a mattress surrounded by walls that are sufficiently high to prevent a child from falling or climbing out of the crib. The walls of the crib may be comprised of vertical slats, rails, posts, boards, and any other elements operative to form a barrier that keeps a child within the interior space of the crib. A play yard is similar to a crib, but generally has walls comprised of a flexible material and a see-through netting/mesh fabric material held up via tubular supports. Play yards are typically designed to fold up into a compact and portable form. Also, some cribs may be operative to fold up into a more compact and portable form. As used herein and in the claims, cribs and play yards are collectively referred to herein as child containers. Another example of a child container includes a play pen, which like a crib and a play yard includes an interior space bounded by walls to keep a child in the play pen.
There is a need for improvement to existing child containers.